Red Shampoo and Soft Bronze Hair
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: James T. Kirk is obsessed with his girlfriend, Nyota's hair. Jim always runs his fingers through Nyota's hair when they kiss and braids it when she's asleep, him restless. He brushes it when she's stressed, upset, or tired. So Jim is ecstatic when she finally allows him to wash it after months of begging. Short one shot heavy Kirk/Uhura. Third Installment in Red and Yellow series.


Third Installment of **Red and Yellow **series

**Title: Red shampoo and Soft Bronze Hair**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 754**

**Summary: **James T. Kirk is obsessed with his girlfriend, Nyota's hair. Jim always runs his fingers through Nyota's hair when they kiss and braids it when she's asleep, him restless. He brushes it when she's stressed, upset, or tired. So Jim is ecstatic when she finally allows him to wash it after months of begging. Short one shot heavy Kirk/Uhura.

* * *

Jim sat on the edge of the tub and gestured inside. "Come on; get in here, the water's warm just like you like it."

"Thanks. But why are you so excited?"

"Because I want to get your wet hair into my hands, hurry up!"

Nyota shakes her head and drops her robe, stepping into the warm water before lying down and resting her head in between Jim's legs.

Jim takes his cup and pours a generous amount of water onto his girlfriend's silky hair. He smiles when he realizes Nyota's eyes are closed peacefully. Jim groans as his fingers slip into the thick soaking locks and begin massaging the scalp gently.

Jim finally moves onto pouring a quarter sized amount of shampoo into his palms and working it through Nyota's roots.

"You're really good at this…" Nyota moans and smiles.

"I washed my niece's hair when I was a kid."

"Is that where your love of hair came from?"

Jim shrugs, running the dark hair through his fingers, "I guess so…I just love your hair though, I'm not really sure why. How many times do we wash and repeat again?"

"Just three times, I usually do five."

Jim scoffs, "no wonder your hair's so soft."

"Yours is too you know. It's so soft and short, I love your bronze hair."

"Thanks."

Jim dips her head delicately and repeats what he did earlier.

"Does anyone else know about your hair obsession?"

"It's not an _obsession_…more like a…interest. Bones found out back in the Academy."

"That sounds like a fun story!"

"Well it's not… I had a date one night when Bones wasn't supposed to be home but he came back and walked in on us. All we were doing was braiding hair. She was teaching me how to do different…intricate braids. There were actually two girls; one was her sister who just let us practice on her."

Nyota laughs, arching her back and resting her hands on her stomach. "That's hilarious! What did Bones do?!"

"I think he said, 'Jim, this is Starfleet Academy, not cosmetics school." Nyota laughs again and Jim smiles at amusing her. "Does Spock know?"

"Now _that's _a good story."

"Do tell…"

"Ok, well, we were working out together a few months ago. We had finished and were walking back to his room for chess and when we sat down for the game I noticed his bangs were disheveled. He hadn't bothered to fix them or just hadn't noticed. But I leaned over the table and fixed them, but…my hand stayed too long and I kinda ran my fingers through it briefly."

"Jim, no way!"

"Yep, I'm not ashamed of it."

"I didn't know you were into boy's hair too."

"I'm just into hair, okay? Spock was confused at what I was doing before I finally got a hold of myself and stopped. He politely asked me to never do that again."

Nyota laughs again as Jim finishes rinsing her for the last time. "Okay, you're done."

"Well then, get in here with me." The tub was big enough for Jim to fit and for them to still have room so Jim smiled before stripping out of his boxers and joining her.

They sit shoulder to shoulder and Jim kisses her temple before swinging his arm over her and pulling her into the side of his chest. Nyota sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for washing my hair."

"Thank _you _for letting me."

Nyota laughs softly and splashes him. Jim closes his eyes and frowns. She laughs again before taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

"I love you."

"Yeah and I love your hair." Nyota slaps his arm. "Hey!" Jim laughs.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She splashes him again and Jim wriggles helplessly. "I'm sorry, I love you! I love you!"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
